Conventionally, there is a clock signal generation/distribution device including a plurality of first LC resonance oscillators for respectively supplying clocks to a plurality of circuit blocks via buffers, a second LC resonance oscillator having the same physical configuration as the plurality of first LC resonance oscillators, a frequency distributor connected to a feedback loop of the second LC resonance oscillator, a phase comparator, a charge pump, and a low-pass filter. Resistance elements are inserted between the respective oscillating nodes of the plurality of first LC resonance oscillators and the second LC resonance oscillator.
Furthermore, there is an oscillator including at least two ring oscillating circuits in which plural inverters are connected in a multistage ring shape, and conductive wirings. The output of at least one inverter in all of the ring oscillating circuits is connected to the conductive wirings.
Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-082158
Patent document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-074762
In the case of an LC oscillator using an inductor, there is a problem that the area of the inductor is large, and a problem that oscillating is only possible in a small frequency range because LC oscillation is performed.
Furthermore, in a conventional oscillator, the output of at least one inverter in all of the ring oscillating circuits is directly connected via the conductive wirings. Therefore, the load of the ring oscillating circuit increases, and oscillation at a high frequency is difficult.
As described above, in a conventional clock signal generation/distribution device and in a conventional oscillator, the oscillating nodes are directly connected to each other. Therefore, there are cases where the load at the oscillating node increases, and oscillation at high frequencies is difficult.